1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation receiver which includes a hollow body having an opening for the inlet of radiation, and a ceramic absorber arranged within the hollow body adapted to absorb the radiation energy received through the opening and to deliver it to a heat carrier medium in the form of thermal radiation.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
For high-powered solar collectors for focused sun beams, it had already been previously proposed that the absorbers which receive the heavily intensified solar energy be produced of ceramic in order to avoid any damage to the absorber as a result of excess temperatures as a result of the highly concentrated solar radiation.
A radiation receiver of that type can receive the necessary energy for high-powered installations, in which there should be generated usable temperatures of up to 1000.degree. C. and in special instance, up to about 1500.degree. C., with corresponding heating of the absorber. However, at a rising surface temperature of the absorber, there is also increased the radiation, causing a portion of the received energy to be reflected unused.